PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Program coordinates and promotes all of the cancer prevention and control-related research activities within Winship Cancer Institute of Emory University. Through program planning and evaluation, CPC leads innovative research that aims to generate the knowledge needed to reduce the cancer burden in Georgia and beyond. Research within the program is organized around four scientific themes: (1) Cancer Epidemiology, which aims to identify risk factors, including individual biological and behavioral factors, community and policy factors, and environmental exposures in an effort to inform targeted interventions and strategies to reduce cancer risk in Georgia; (2) Interventions, which focuses on chemoprevention trials, individual behavioral interventions, and policy and systems-level changes with the ultimate goal of broad-scale implementation of effective strategies; (3) Cancer Survivorship, which focuses on treatment-related early effects, including patient-reported outcomes, biobehavioral changes in the brain, and late effects such as cardiovascular diseases, all of which substantially affect the quality-of-life of cancer survivors; and (4) Quality of Cancer Care, which aims to conduct population-based research that describes, interprets, and predicts the impact of health care interventions and other factors on quality of cancer care and outcomes. Under the leadership of Timothy Lash, DSc, MPH (leader) and Andrew Miller, MD (co-leader), the CPC Program includes 45 core members representing 15 different departments within the School of Medicine, Rollins School of Public Health, and Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing at Emory University. Between 2012 and present this highly collaborative group of researchers published 803 cancer-relevant scientific articles. Of these, 175 (22%) were intra- and 122 (15%) were inter-programmatic collaborations; 365 (45%) represented a collaboration with another cancer center or other academic organization. As of March 31, 2016, CPC held $11.7 million in annual total cancer-relevant research funding, of which approximately $5.8M (50%) was awarded directly from the NCI. The CPC Program has substantially and directly influenced efforts to reduce the cancer burden in Georgia and beyond, and through strategic planning has a vision for building on this foundation to expanded impact in the next project period.